You Jump, I Jump
by maybesomeday8
Summary: Jack and Rose in 1999. Can Jack save Rose this time?


Disclaimer: James Cameron owns the main characters in this story. I am in no way taking credit for their creation.  
  
  
  
February 1999  
  
Jack Dawson glanced down nervously, before looking back up at her. This was harder then he'd anticipated. "I think we should break up," he finally forced out.  
  
Rose DeWitt-Bukater stared at her boyfriend of nearly five years. What the hell was he saying? They should break up? That was absurd. They loved each other with every bone in their bodies...or at least she did. "B-break up?" Rose stuttered.  
  
Jack closed his eyes and nodded. This hurt him more then he'd care to admit. He knew she would cry and he couldn't see that. For five years...ever since the last day of school in sixth grade when he'd asked her out, tears from her eyes broke him. Jack heard her choke back a sob and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Why? Why are you doing this?" Rose yelled.  
  
Shit, she was mad now. He hadn't expected that so soon. Jack sighed and met her eye. "Because we need to move on. We've had five great years together, but it's time for us to meet new people. I still love you...but this is right. I still want us to be friends."  
  
Rose's eyes went ablaze. "That's a bunch of bullshit and you know it! And friends? FRIENDS? How the hell do you expect us to be friends after...after all we've done, all we've been through? If we can't be together...I--I don't want you in my life at all!" she choked out.  
  
Jack felt his heart stop. That's what he'd been afraid of. It was one thing not to be with her anymore, but it was something completely different not to have her in his life whatsoever. "Rose, come on, don't be ridiculous. You're my best friend."  
  
Rose glared at him. "Best friends don't break best friends hearts."  
  
Jack sighed. He didn't want to lose her completely. Hell, he needed her in his life. She was the only person who knew him inside and out. And she needed him, whether she admitted it or not. "I don't want to break up with you--"  
  
"Then why the hell are you doing it?!" Rose interrupted, on the verge of hysterics.  
  
"Because we need to! We're too young to be tied down to one person right now. I'm seventeen years old and you're the only girlfriend I've ever had!"  
  
"And that's a BAD thing? You're the one who asked me out, remember? You started this relationship!"  
  
For some odd reason, that got on Jack's nerves. His usually sparkling blue eyes turned cold and dark. "That's right. I started it and now I'm ending it like I should've a long time ago." And as soon as he said it, he regretted it.  
  
Rose's face turned from anger to excruciating pain. Tears formed in her eyes and she turned away from him, crying softly. Jack stepped closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Rose, listen..."  
  
Rose cringed and moved away. "You unimaginable bastard. Stay the hell out of my life," she whispered, and stalked out of the house, leaving Jack staring after her.  
  
Four Months Later  
  
"Hey, Rose, you're up next," Ray Fueller, the host of this year's Junior Banquet, said quietly.  
  
Rose looked up and smiled. She was participating in the talent show portion of the Banquet, singing a song she'd become obsessed with over the past few months, Whitney Houston's All At Once. "All right. Thanks."  
  
Ray nodded and ran off. Sighing, Rose peeked out from behind the curtain. She could see her adoptive parents, the Bukaters, sitting in the second row. Her best friend, Sarah Zelewski, was seated nearby with their group of friends. And Jack. He was sitting in the middle, next to his new girlfriend, Emily Abbott. Rose didn't know her too well. She'd just moved there two months earlier. They didn't associate with the same people. Emily usually stuck to Jack like glue, and Rose hadn't uttered a word to him since that day in February. Suddenly, she felt the all too familiar sting of fresh tears filling her eyes. It had been four months and she still cried herself to sleep every night. "Save it for the performance, Rose. Save it," she muttered to herself, wiping the droplets away. Standing tall, she smiled. This would be her time to shine. The audience began clapping, signaling the previous act's conclusion.  
  
"...and now, ladies and gentlemen, one of the most talented vocalists I've ever heard. Please welcome our very own Rose DeWitt-Bukater!" the announced exclaimed. The crowd applauded like crazy as Rose stepped onstage and began singing.  
  
I looked around and found that you were  
With another love  
In someone else's arms  
And all my dreams were shattered all at once  
All at once the smile that used to greet me  
Brightened someone else's day  
She took your smile away  
And left me with just memories all at once  
  
Ever since I met you  
You're the only love I've known  
And I can't forget you  
Though I must face it all alone  
  
All at once  
I'm drifting on a lonely sea  
Wishing you'd come back to me  
And that's all that matters now  
All at once  
I'm drifting on a lonely sea  
  
Holding on to memories  
And it's hurt me more than you know  
So much more than it shows  
All at once  
  
Jack's eyes were drawn to the stage even before Rose took it. Just the mention of her name still got to him. They hadn't spoken in four months and it was killing him. He loved her, more than anything really, and would give everything to talk to her, but she wouldn't give him the time of day. He'd tried, but was always ignored. Emily, his latest conquest, sat next to him, irritated. Why was Jack always so interested in his ex-girlfriend? It irked her to no end. Jack thought his heart would break as he listened to the lyrics Rose was singing. He knew she was singing about him. Any idiot could hear that. And then she was done. Everyone was on their feet, giving her a standing ovation. As Rose bowed and exited the stage, Jack made up his mind. He was going to talk to her--tonight.  
  
*****  
  
Rose stood among her classmates, listening to the student council president, Janie McDowell, announce the winners of the eleventh grade mock elections.  
  
"Next, the nominees for the couple everyone wants to get back together are--Mary Nelson and Chad Frier. Dana Schultz and Mike Curtis. Melissa Shirle and Dan Forski. Rose DeWitt-Bukater and Jack Dawson. And last but not least, Andrea Sakora and Patrick Lewis. The winner is..." Janie paused to open the envelope. "No surprise here. Rose and Jack!"  
  
Rose felt herself die right then. Jack was on his way to the stage for yearbook pictures and everyone was looking at her. She couldn't go up there...not with him. It would be too much. So Rose did the first thing that came to mind. She turned and ran. As she ran, she heard people shouting to her...Jack's voice most evident out of them all. But she didn't stop. She kept going until she was in the middle of the school's football field. Out of breath, she stood there, gasping for air. And then there was his voice again, behind her. "Rose? Rose, are you okay?"  
  
Rose closed her eyes, counted to ten, forced a smile and turned to face him. "Yes." She nodded, before trying to walk away.  
  
Jack wasn't having it. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "No, you're not."  
  
Rose intensified her smile as to prove she was indeed fine. "I AM fine. Besides, how would you know? And why would you care? Now if you'll let me go, I'd like to go home now."  
  
Jack gave her a small smile. "You seem to forget, I know you better than anyone. I can tell you're not okay."  
  
Rose narrowed her eyes. "So what? It's not your problem anymore."  
  
"Just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean I don't care."  
  
Rose rolled her eyes. "What is it that you want, Jack?"  
  
"I want us to talk. I can't stand this anymore."  
  
"You broke up with me. Not the other way around."  
  
Jack sighed. "I know. But please, give me five minutes?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Smiling, Jack led Rose over to the bleachers and studied her profile before speaking. "Why'd you run out of there just now?"  
  
Rose blinked back a few tears. "Why do you think? They just announced we're the couple everyone wants to get back together. And we're not. It still hurts like hell and I didn't need that reminder."  
  
"I'm sorry, Rose. I never got the chance to say that. I never wanted to hurt you...I hate seeing you cry."  
  
Rose looked up at him. "Then why? And don't say because we needed to move on. We both know that's a horseshit answer."  
  
Before Jack got the chance to reply, he was interrupted by Emily, whom neither of them noticed until then. "Maybe because he doesn't love you. Maybe you're unlovable."  
  
Jack gasped when he heard this and immediately turned to Rose, who had stood up and was shaking. "Excuse me?"  
  
"He doesn't love you. Get over it. He loves--"  
  
"That's enough, Em," Jack intervened. Rose glanced from Emily to Jack and broke down into tears.  
  
"Have a nice life with...that bitch, Jack. It's been nice knowing you." And with that, she took off again.  
  
Jack turned to Emily, his eyes burning. "You shouldn't have said those things to her."  
  
Emily shrugged. "What's the big deal? She'll get over it."  
  
Jack shook his head. "She's adopted, Em...she's always had issues with believing people love her or not. You calling her unlovable didn't help at all."  
  
Emily muttered an apology, but inside was full of triumph.  
  
*****  
  
The next afternoon, Sarah Zelewski pulled in front of the Bukaters' home just as Rose's adoptive mother, Ruth, hurried out.  
  
"Hey, Ruth. Rose home?" Sarah called.  
  
Ruth nodded. "She's in her room. Go on in."  
  
Sarah thanked her and went into the house, which was strangely quiet. Confused, she headed upstairs to Rose's room. The door was shut and there was no sound coming from within. After knocking and receiving no answer, Sarah cautiously pushed the door open. There was nobody there. Thinking maybe she was in the closet or bathroom, Sarah stepped inside. "Rose?" she called tentatively. No response was given. So she plopped down on the bed, just then noticing a piece of paper on her pillow, covered in Rose's neat handwriting. Swallowing hard, Sarah began to read.  
  
To whom it may concern,  
  
By the time you read this, I'll probably be long gone from this world. Please don't despair. This is best for everyone. I can't take living like this anymore. All the horrible things from my childhood combined with the way things are now is too much for me to handle. Please, this isn't any of your faults, you all did what you could for me and for that, I'll be eternally grateful. But let's face facts, I'm damaged goods in every sense. There's no hope for me. Don't grieve my death too much...you'll go on and forget me, and perhaps that's for the best. My only wish is for you to contact my real mother, Darlene DeWitt of Brooklyn, New York, and tell her I love her. I love you all.  
  
Eternally Yours,  
Rose Lynn DeWitt-Bukater  
  
PS Tell Jack I love him more then anything. The time we had together is something I'll hold onto for all eternity.  
  
Sarah gasped, still holding the paper, ran out of the house and sped off towards the Dawsons. If Rose hadn't done anything yet, Jack was the only one who could stop her. In mere seconds it seemed, she was there. Not bothering to turn the car off, Sarah flew up the steps and impatiently rang the doorbell. Jack's mother answered after a few moments.  
  
"Is Jack here?" Sarah demanded.  
  
"Yes, he's in the living room, but..." Not even stopping to listen to her, she pushed past her into the house, where Jack and Emily were making out. Infuriated, Sarah grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him off the couch. He landed on the floor with a thud and he looked at her questioningly. "Sarah? What the hell?"  
  
Sarah thrust the letter at him. Jack read it quickly, the color draining his face. He was on his feet immediately and out the door, Sarah and Emily right behind him. "Do you have any idea where she might be?" Sarah asked as they piled into her car.  
  
"Haden's Peak. That's where she'd go," Jack said without hesitation.  
  
Sarah nodded and headed in that direction. Five minutes later, they pulled up next to Rose's red convertible. Jack went pale. "You guys stay here. If you hear me yell, call the police. And get hold of Chris and Ruth."  
  
Sarah grabbed her cell and began dialing as Jack headed towards the cliff.  
  
"Please, God, let her still be alive..." Jack begged as he came up to the edge of the cliff. And there she was, standing on the other side of the railing, clutching it for dear life. Gulping, Jack inched closer, praying he could do this. "Don't do it, Rose."  
  
Rose glanced back at him. "Go home, Jack. I don't want you to see this."  
  
"Please, Rose, you don't want to do this. Whatever it is, we can work it out. Just come back over."  
  
Rose looked at the drop below and then again at Jack. "What does it matter to you, Jack? You don't love me anymore."  
  
Jack came closer and hesitantly touched her hand. "That's just it, Rose. I do love you. I love you more then anything in the world. I tried telling you that last night...but we didn't quite get that far. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I want us to try again. We belong together, you and I. You know that and so do I. Please, Rose. Don't do this."  
  
"You're just saying that so I won't jump. I don't care anymore. I refuse to live like this. Even your vows of love won't stop me. Good-bye, Jack. I do love you. Have a nice life. Just don't forget me."  
  
Jack leapt forward as Rose let go of the rail, just in time to grab her shirt sleeve. Rose screamed at him, wiggling madly, trying to free herself. But Jack refused to let go. Tragically, it didn't matter either way. The sleeve ripped and Jack watched helplessly as the only love he'd ever known plummeted to her death. Tears fell freely from his eyes and in the distance he could hear the sirens of police cars. Not thinking, but yet thinking perfectly clear, Jack climbed over to the other side of the rail, the exact spot Rose had just been, glancing back once to see Sarah and Emily running towards him. "I'm coming, Rose. Together forever, right?" Jack whispered into the wind before jumping.  
  
The End. 


End file.
